<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Isn't Always Blood by InkJackets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155343">Family Isn't Always Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJackets/pseuds/InkJackets'>InkJackets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face Punching, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nino giving Gabriel what he deserves, Nino is Adrien's true family okay?, Punching, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJackets/pseuds/InkJackets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino has had enough of Gabriel's bullshit and gives him what he deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Isn't Always Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilieee/gifts">emilieee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by <a href="https://e-milieeee.tumblr.com/post/622568474338836480/i-want-a-fic-of-nino-just-pummelling-gabriel-n">this post</a> by e-milleee on tumblr (she just wanted to see nino giving gabe what he deserves and tbh so did i lolol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonder and awe shone in Marinette’s face, and Alya took in everything with a reporter’s keen curiosity, but Nino could only stand in silence and scowl as he watched his best friend pose for the cameras.</p>
<p>Adrien had, despite the wishes of his father, invited them all to one of his photoshoots. It was supposed to be a fun experience for all of them — and for Marinette and Alya, it clearly was. But Nino was struggling.</p>
<p>Because he was realising just how torturous photoshoots truly were, and that was on top of his best friend already being shattered.</p>
<p>For with his forced smile and twisted posture that he expertly made effortless, Adrien fooled the cameras but couldn’t fool Nino. Nino saw the extreme effort etched into the lines of his smile and the dark depth of the shadows under his eyes — shadows, which no amount of makeup could hide. Nino had even pointed it out to one of the makeup artists, but she had waved her hand dismissively and said they’d edit it in post, and Nino had only been able to stare at her, appalled.</p>
<p>The director called for a break. Marinette started chatting animatedly with a designer who was preparing Adrien’s next outfit, and Alya wasted no time bombarding a poor cameraman with questions. Nino headed over to check on his friend.</p>
<p>Adrien smiled at him and Nino returned it half-heartedly, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as he eyed the exhaustion eating away at his friend.</p>
<p>‘Dude,’ he said quietly, ‘I really don’t think you should be working this hard.’</p>
<p>And Adrien gave him that small sad smile that Nino had grown to resent. For it symbolised everything he hated about Gabriel and Adrien’s home life.</p>
<p>‘Thanks for your concern, Nino,’ Adrien said. ‘Really, it means a lot to me. But I’m—’</p>
<p>‘Don’t,’ Nino said, grimacing. ‘Man, don’t say you’re used to it.’</p>
<p>Adrien’s smile slipped. He averted his gaze. Reluctant regret crept onto his face, and Nino’s shoulder’s slumped.</p>
<p>‘Listen, I know my father isn’t—’ Adrien bit his lip. ‘He just wants—’ he cut himself off again. He gazed up with a pained expression. ‘He’s my <em>father</em>,’ he said quietly.</p>
<p>‘Exactly,’ Nino said, just as quiet.</p>
<p>Adrien looked at him, and Nino let his unspoken accusation stretch out between them: No father should treat their son like this.</p>
<p>Adrien rubbed his hands with his face and sighed. ‘It’s not that simple,’ he whispered.</p>
<p>Nino put his hand on Adrien’s shoulder and forced him to look into his eyes, ‘I know. But I’m here for you.’ He gestured at Marinette and Alya who both grinned back and waved. ‘We’re all here for you.’</p>
<p>Adrien started to smile, but then his eyes latched onto something over Nino’s shoulder and the blood drained from his face. Nino turned and a chill went through him as he laid eyes on Gabriel Agreste striding towards them.</p>
<p>‘F-Father,’ Adrien stammered as his father pulled up close. ‘What are you doing here?’</p>
<p>Gabriel didn’t say anything. Nino shoved his hands into his pockets and drew himself upright, trying to put out a nonchalant yet confident air.</p>
<p>Nathalie pulled out her tablet and held it out to them. They both looked and saw an Instagram post from one of the crew members — a selfie, with Adrien and Nino in the background.</p>
<p>Gabriel cleared his throat and they both whipped their heads to him. ‘This photograph was brought to my attention and I saw, Adrien, that you were in…’ Gabriel slowly turned his head towards Nino, ‘…unsavoury company.’</p>
<p>Nino stared at Gabriel and imagined a thousand knives penetrating his skull.</p>
<p>Adrien stiffened. ‘Nino’s my friend,’ he said, ice in his tone.</p>
<p>‘He’s a bad influence,’ Gabriel said coldly. Nino clenched his fists and Adrien trembled with outrage. ‘I won’t tell you to stay away from him again. Now get back to your shoot. We don’t want it to run overtime.’</p>
<p>Adrien didn’t move.</p>
<p>Nino glanced back and forth between Adrien and his father. As much as he wanted to get involved, it was Adrien’s fight first.</p>
<p>‘Adrien!’ his father ordered.</p>
<p>‘No,’ Adrien said quietly. Nino smiled.</p>
<p>‘Excuse me?’</p>
<p>Adrien lifted his gaze, but instead of looking at his father he looked at Nino, who nodded at him in support.</p>
<p>‘I won’t continue the photoshoot. Not without Nino.’</p>
<p>‘Adrien,’ Gabriel began, voice low and dangerous, ‘You know I have only your best interests at heart when I—‘</p>
<p>‘Bullshit,’ Nino muttered. There was a moment of silence as his interruption sank in. Adrien laughed in disbelief.</p>
<p>‘What did you say?’ Gabriel asked, his voice terrifyingly quiet.</p>
<p>Nino’s heart pounded. He met Gabriel’s gaze with an intense one of his own. ‘Bull—’ he repeated, enunciating every letter, —‘<em>shit</em>.’</p>
<p>Gabriel’s jaw clenched. A nerve twitched in his temple. ‘Adrien if you continue to hang around with this sort of company I’ll have no choice but to remove you from that school.’</p>
<p>‘No,’ Adrien whispered, eyes widening with terror.</p>
<p>Rage flared in Nino’s gut. ‘You can’t do that!’ he cried.</p>
<p>‘Young man, I have had <em>enough</em> of your interruptions! You are the <em>last</em> person who can tell me what I can and can’t do with my son. You’re a waste of my time and, quite frankly, your association with my son taints the Agreste name—</p>
<p>
  <em>WHAM!</em>
</p>
<p>Nino slammed his fist into Gabriel Agreste’s face and sent him stumbling back into the set, where he crashed into a camera stand and tripped over a load of wires, bringing a pair of studio lights down on top of him in a flurry of sparks.</p>
<p>Nino let out a burst of laughter before he could stop himself. Giddy elation and disbelief at himself made him feel slightly delirious.</p>
<p>Adrien’s grim expression made him sober up though. The smallest bit of guilt ran through him; he hadn’t meant to cause <em>that</em> much chaos. Yet Adrien made no move to help his father. So neither did he.</p>
<p>They both watched as various crew members helped Gabriel detangle and pull the lights off him.</p>
<p>‘How dare you!’ Gabriel raged as he scrambled to his feet, throwing off the crew who were helping him. ‘Do you see my point, Adrien? This is precisely the type of behaviour I don’t want you to be around!’</p>
<p>‘Yeah,’ Adrien said, smiling wide with pain and disillusionment. ‘I see your point.’ He grabbed Nino’s wrist and pulled him. ‘Let’s go.’ Nino thought he saw tears in Adrien’s eyes.</p>
<p>‘Adrien?’ Gabriel yelled. ‘Adrien!’</p>
<p>Nino glanced back as Adrien dragged him, taking vicious pleasure at the sight of Gabriel looking so dishevelled; standing in shock and disbelief with blood dripping from his nose. The memory would stick with him forever.</p>
<p>As soon as they were out the door, though, Nino’s smile slipped as Adrien’s breathing became uneven and his footsteps quickened. His hand clenched tighter and tighter around Nino’s wrist.</p>
<p>‘Woah, dude,’ Nino said, forcing Adrien to stop. ‘What’s u—oh.’</p>
<p>Nino took one look at Adrien’s crumbling facade before he pulled him in and embraced him. Adrien gripped Nino back tight and grimaced as he fought down his sobs.</p>
<p>‘I’m proud of you, man,’ Nino said quietly. Adrien burst into tears. Sobs wracked his body and his breath hitched in his throat. And Nino simply held him as he grieved for the loss of the father he thought he'd had.</p>
<p>‘I’m so proud of you.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Let me know if you did! And if you're over on tumblr, i'd always appreciate you giving <a href="https://inkjackets.tumblr.com/post/623117862033326080/family-isnt-always-blood">this story</a> a like :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>